Just A Maid
by wet pancakes
Summary: Flora is the new maid of the bratty princess of Linphea. She hates her job and feels like her life is going nowhere because she's just a maid. Apparently from what her boss says, a useless one too. But, meeting the princess' incredibly attractive boyfriend changes that point of view. Flora soon realizes being a maid has its perks.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

Flora puffed out her cheeks angrily. The maid uniform she wore was your typical maid uniform; black, white and frilly. Not that it didn't suit her, it fit perfectly if she were honest. But she would never wear something like that on her own terms. Too bad she didn't have her own terms anymore, because she was now a maid.

In her eyes she was a failure. She hadn't gone to college - even though her grades were great - and instead went straight to work. That was the worst decision she ever made because she was now a maid who desperately needed money.

Sighing heavily, she tied the white lace on the back of her uniform into a bow. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered the worst part of the job - the person she would be serving. Satan's daughter, also known as Krystal the brat. The name suited her well because she was exactly that. A spoiled brat who was worshiped by her father, the king of Linphea. The same man who would pay Flora an incredible amount of money to take care of his devil daughter. She hoped Krystal wouldn't be so bad. But oh, she was wrong. It had been just a little over a week and Flora finally got to meet Krystal. At first everything seemed okay, until she opened her mouth. The most annoying screeching sound came out as she called for her father. Apparently one of the other maids had spilled some tea over Krystal's dress and all hell broke loose.

"Flora!" The loud voice broke her train of thought.

"Coming, sir!" Flora called back at Harry the butler.

He was a nice man who helped her through her first week at the palace. She was grateful for that, the palace was huge. Finding the washroom with Harry was a mission alone, so she was thankful he chose to spent his time showing her around. Flora thought she would be completely on her own the first few days.

Scanning herself with distaste, she then opened the washroom door. Harry smiled as he saw Flora approach him. He was a handsome man, with dark brown curls and bright blue eyes. But he was thirty-six, double her age.

"You look lovely in your uniform." He complimented.

Flora plastered a small on her face. "Thank you, sir."

"Shall we go to her?"

Trying to hide her reluctance, Flora said. "Of course."

It was like Harry saw right trough her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to her bratty ways soon."

"Are you sure?" Flora said hesitantly as they started walking to her bedroom.

"Yeah, I did. So I'm sure you will too." He assured.

Flora smiled, genuine this time, allowing him to lead the way to her room. Hopefully Harry was right. Her contract to the job lasted one year, meaning she couldn't quit until three hundred and sixty-five days passed. If she hated Krystal, Flora was basically screwed because of that. _I hoped god was on my side for once. _

The door flew open and Flora watched as Harry gulped. Her nerves seemed to go crazy as they took a dramatic step inside the bedroom.

Instantly Flora heard a girl shriek. _Oh god..._ The same annoying shriek she heard a week ago when that maid got fired. "Where have you been!"

Her head flew to the right, only to find Krystal glaring at her. Flora's eyes widened. Krystal stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes were squinted as they judged Flora. However, even though her nerves were increasing, Flora couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful.

Krystal was you typical beauty, with long flowy soft pink hair and green eyes, very common in Linphea. Every guy seemed to want her despite her awful personality. Apparently, that was why anyone tolerated her. But sadly for those guys, she was taken by some guy Flora had no clue about. He wasn't from anywhere nearby.

"Answer me!" She demanded, snapping Flora out of her thoughts.

Flora opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't think of a response. She didn't know why Krystal was so angry. Harry had brought her on time.

"Flora has come on time."Harry eventually said, defending her.

Flora gave him a thankful smile, but his response seemed to anger Krystal even more. She shot him a dirty look.

"No, she's a minute late."

Flora's eyes drifted to where the clock hung on the wall, she was in fact, one minute late.

Finally gaining some guts, Flora spoke. "I am deeply sorry Krystal. It won't happen again."

She gave her a little curtsy to please her too. If Flora was going to serve her for a while, she needed to suck up up to her. Having the person you worked for hate you wasn't a god idea. Flora of all people knew that.

Krystal rolled her eyes despite her apology. "Whatever. Go change me."

Flora's eyes widened. "What?"

"Are you deaf?" Krystal snapped. "I asked you to change me."

Flora looked at Harry to see if Krystal was serious. Apparently from his neutral expression, she was.

"Okay madame." Flora replied, forcing a smile.

"Ew, don't call me that." She said, scowling. "Call me princess."

"As you wish... princess." Flora replied, the fake smile having returned.

She smiled evilly and then shooed Harry out of her room. Flora sighed tiredly and realized she was now officially a maid. _How fun._

* * *

"Finally, you're done. You're so slow at everything." Krystal commented. Flora was all new to this. Of course it wouldn't go fast the first time. She had struggled enough already with the dress, and Krystal didn't exactly help er case with standing still. Flora sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. Muttering a sorry.

"So you're going to stay by me and my boyfriend the entire ball." Krystal said as she examined herself in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. Flora raised her eyebrows. Now why would she do that for.

"I am?" Flora asked, her voice soft. She watched as Krystal stepped off the small pedestal in the center of her room.

"Yes, who else is going to serve us food and drinks?" She asked, flora tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. _Wasn't that the butlers job?_ Not wanting to argue, Flora nodded and agreed with the princess.

Flora shrugged and began to clip parts of Krystal's hair back when she finally sat down. It made sense now. For the past three hours she had been getting Krystal ready. She looked extremely dressed up, but Flora assumed that was how she always dressed. A ball being held explained a lot better.

"Oh, don't stand near us." she suddenly said. "I'm beautiful and my boyfriend is really handsome too. You're ugly, so you'll kill our vibe."

"Um, okay?" Flora nodded, despite her slightly offended feelings.

She never thought she was pretty, but she didn't think she was ugly either. Flora had received her mom's features of wavy long brown hair, green eyes and tan skin, and apparently she was gorgeous. Maybe those features didn't work for Flora.

"Oh, and don't talk to my boyfriend either." Krystal said surprisingly angry. "He wouldn't like you, but I still don't want him talking to other girls around his age. You're eighteen, right?"

"Yeah, how old are you?" Flora asked, surprised she knew her age.

Krystal rolled her eyes. "You can't ask me questions, I'm your master. But since I'm nice, I'll tell you. I'm nineteen." Flora had to stop herself from laughing. _Nice? Yeah, right. _

Flora tried to hide her surprise. She honestly looked like she was in her twenties.

"Okay, you're done!" She snapped and Flora quickly took a step back. She quickly realized she was playing with her curls. She ten got up and flattened out her dress.

"So, how do I look?" Krystal asked, twirling around, making the dress spin around her.

"Beautiful, princess." Flora cringed at the word, but she had to. She was in fact the princess.

Krystal grinned widely. "Of course. I'm beautiful."

Krystal then studied herself in the mirror. _Again. _While Flora watched awkwardly. After a few minutes she turned around and walked out of the room. Flora stood there with wide eyes. _Was she supposed to follow? _Right on cue she heard Krystal's voice from the hallway.

"Come, maid!"

Flora rolled her eyes, happy Krystal couldn't see her. _This was going to be a fun night..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

"Where is he?" Krystal asked Flora – as if she'd know. The ball had begun not too long ago but everything was already in full swing. However, Krystal's mystery boyfriend was nowhere to be found and she had gotten more and more annoyed as the minutes passed.

"I don't know." Flora replied.

She exhaled angrily, but didn't say anything. Flora looked around awkwardly for her boyfriend, in the hopes of pleasing the princess. The room was filled with kings, queens, princess' and princes'. All the important people of the magic dimension showed up. Flora didn't know why exactly it didn't seem like an important ball. Every one of them looked snobby though, so Flora didn't bother interacting with anyone. She doubted Krystal would let her anyways.

After twenty minutes, Krystal suddenly squealed. Flora looked up in surprise, and saw that she was staring with a lovesick expression to the right of her. Flora's eyes drifted to where she was looking at, and became surprised. A guy who looked like the definition of a male model was walking towards them. Immediately she realized it must be Krystal's boyfriend. She was right about him being handsome.

The guy had midnight blue hair, that was tied into a low ponytail, covering his left eye. His skin was pale, which enhanced his dark blue eyes. Every part of him was also well defined, and Flora couldn't help but imagine how it would be like to kiss his fine lips. Obviously she pushed those thoughts away. He was her boss' boyfriend; completely off limits.

"Who is she?" He asked as soon as he approached Krystal.

He didn't look her way, so Flora wasn't sure if she should be pleased that he was curious about her. It seemed like he had that snobbish persona that many of these people had.

"My maid." Krystal replied quickly, dismissing Flora's presence. "Where have you been?"

"Traffic." He said calmly. "Sorry princess."

Krystal then smiled as he leaned in. Their lips met in a second and Flora awkwardly looked away. Public displays of affection had always bothered her.

After a minute, he pulled away. Finally looking at Flora.

Without any expression, he said: "I'm Helia, son of Richard, the king od knightly."

Flora awkwardly nodded, not knowing how she should respond. Helia didn't seem pleased with the idea of welcoming her. He seemed pretty stuck up by the way he stood so prideful and polished that is was bothersome. So, she decided not to reply.

"That's Flora, my maid." Krystal said again, acting like that was all Flora was. _Just as maid. _

That was when Flora realized something. It seemed like she wasn't a person anymore, just a so called maid. Now she understood why maids hated their jobs so much. It wasn't the chores involved in the job, it was the you're-not-good-enough feelings.

Helia simply nodded and then took Krystal's arm. Her cheeks instantly flushed and if Flora didn't hate her, she would actually have admitted Krystal was acting cute around him. Funny what love could do to girls Flora didn't know from personal experience, but she'd seen it often enough.

"Come maid."Krystal demanded once she was a meter away from Flora.

Sighing tiredly, she followed the couple. _This was definitely going to be a long night._

* * *

Flora was watching Krystal and Helia ballroom dance from afar with both interest and boredom. The way they flowed across the room was almost majestic, which kept Flora's eyes glued onto them. However, she wished she could replace Krystal's spot. That made her feel shallow though. Nothing about Helia's personality attracted her. It was just his looks that kept her dreaming.

"Hello there."

She turned around to where Flora heard the voice. Turned out it belonged to a boy around her age. He had spiky magenta hair and violet eyes – just as gorgeous as Krystal. Almost as much as Helia.

"Hello." Flora replied, trying to pull off her most polite smile.

He was cute and nice enough. She hoped to herself he wasn't like the other snobs in the room because he looked incredibly rich.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, smiling back.

Flora's eyes widened. "Me?"

he chuckled lightly, causing her heart to flutter from the sweet sound. "Yes, you."

"But I am a maid." She muttered softly.

Flora was ignorant. She knew how the world worked. The rich didn't associate with the poor and usually vice-versa. There was no way he could want to dance with her.

"I know and I don't care." He simply said.

Flora's smile grew as she took his hand, but a voice interrupted her. "What are you doing holding hands with the maid?"

Her head snapped to the right where she saw Helia and Krystal. Surprisingly, it had been Helia who said that.

"Nothing." The guy shrugged. "I was just teaching her how to shake hands."

it took everything within her not to glare at him. She knew she shouldn't trust him, but she almost did. _She could be such an idiot sometimes. _

"Okay, now leave her be. She needs to help my princess out." Helia said flatly.

The guy nodded and left, leaving Flora both stunned and angered behind. _Stupid, snobby, rich people. _

"Flora, get Helia and I a drink." Krystal demanded.

Without a word, Flora obeyed.. she went to where the fruit punch was and got them to cups. As she walked back to them, all she could think about were hateful thought towards them.

Already she hated Krystal, Helia and whoever that guy was. Almost one day had passed and she already hated three people. She had a good reason for each though.

Krystal was a brat. She hated everything about her from the way she thought she was a god, to the way she treated Flora like her dog. Helia was just a snobbish jerk. He was just like all the other rich people, but more boring and annoying in the way he tried to please Krystal constantly. Then there was that guy. She hated him for getting her hopes up and then just embarrassing her like that, treating her like she was nothing. _Screw everyone here. _

"Here are your drinks." She said, handing Helia and Krystal their drinks.

Something flickered in Helia's eyes as he took the drink from her. But Flora was too angry to care as she spent the rest of the evening being Krystal's maid.

* * *

"I expect you to clean at least a quarter of the ballroom." Krystal demanded. "This is me being generous."

Flora's eyes widened as she walked away. The ballroom was huge and a quarter of it was almost the size of Flora's house. Well, her house was pretty small, but still. She couldn't believe this was Krystal being generous.

Sighing, she began to clean by clearing up the snack table. Rich people were thankfully neat people, so the mess wasn't that bad. But Flora stilll had to sweep a quarter of this entire ballroom. _What a wonderful way to spend an hour before midnight. _

In about forty minutes, she began sweeping the floor. She hummed quietly to a song that was stuck in her head as she worked. Thankfully she was almost done.

"Flora."

surprised, she stopped sweeping and turned around to the face of the person that she presumed was Helia. When she saw him, her eyed widened. Helia looked different. His once perfect tied hair was now all disheveled. His outfit was now consisted of black pants and a white shirt that had a few buttons opened at the top. To his look off, he was wearing a goofy smile. Overall, he looked relaxed. This look suited him and her heartbeat began to quicken.

"It seems like you have a lot of work ahead of you." He commented.

Flora just stared at him blankly as he continued to smile at her. This wasn't the guy she met hours ago. This guys didn't seem stuck up and was _way _better.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked.

"No." She finally said, snapping out of her amazement. "I actually have a lot of work ahead of me."

"Well, that's good."

She raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I can help." He replied, grinning widely.

"Really?"

She couldn't believe it. Helia the rich, snobbish, jerk was offering his help. It seemed like she was dreaming because this was too good to be true.

"Yeah, but on one condition that you kiss me." He said.

Okay, this was too good to be true, Helia was still annoying.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He questioned.

Flora sighed. "Are you drunk or stupid?"

Deep inside she knew she was insulting a rich man, a guy who was also her boss' boyfriend. For some reason she didn't care though. Today had been a long day and she wasn't going to deal with anyone's bullshit.

"Neither." He replied. "Just exhausted."

"Exhausted from ordering people around?" She shot back.

To her surprise that didn't anger him. Instead he just raised an eyebrow as he blue eyes locked with her green ones. Beginning to feel a little uneasy. He was just so gorgeous.

"You don't know me." He eventually said.

Before Flora could respond, he turned around and walked away. Speechless, she just watched him. It was true, she didn't know him. But did she honestly want to? Deep down she had an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

"Wake up Flora!" She heard Harry say.

She groaned as she opened her eyes. Drifting her eyes to the small clock in the corner of her average-looking room, she saw that is was six in the morning. She groaned once again. She could've seen it coming. _She didn't want to be a minute late again._ Flora never had trouble with waking up early, but this morning she didn't seem to get out of bed.

"Krystal is waiting." Harry said through the closed door. _Already?_

"I'm coming!" Flora sighed.

Hearing footsteps move away, Flora smiled. Harry was honestly the only good thing here. Everything else sucked – Krystal – or was weird – Helia. _Already she could tell this would be a very long year._

* * *

"God you're so slow." Krystal whined.

Sighing, Flora quickly rushed to where she sat on the carriage. Helia sat beside her, but he was acting like Flora didn't exist. It didn't bother her though. However, she was curious to know where the Helia from yesterday had went. Boring Helia was what Flora had seen today so far.

"Here's your drink." Flora said, smiling as widely as possible.

Even though she doubted there was any hope of Krystal liking her, she still tried. Somehow Flora wanted to get on her good side for tips or something. If it was going to be a long year, it needed to be a worthwhile one.

"Why didn't you get Helia one?" She asked, taking the drink from Flora.

She looked at Heia. "Oh, did you want one too?"

he shook his head without sparing her a glance. For some reason that annoyed her.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Flora asked, repeating the words he spoke yesterday.

He quickly looked at her, eyes widening in the process. However, she could see that he was fighting back a smile.

"Flora! That is not how you speak to my boyfriend!" Krystal snapped. "Actually your not allowed to talk to him at all."

"It's okay, Krystal." Helia assured her. "It was my fault for not responding to such a pretty maid appropriately."

Flora's eyes widened in shock. Krystal matched her facial expression.

"Helia! How could you say that!" Krystal screamed, seeming on the verge of tears.

For the first time today Helia smiled – an actual genuine smile. The smile that he wore yesterday when they were alone at midnight. Surprisingly Flora's heart fluttered from the sight.

"I'm joking Krystal." Helia assured. "She's just a maid. How could I think that?"

Krystal smiled as Flora's heart sunk. Was that all she was to any of these people? Just a simple maid?

Krystal quickly kissed Helia's cheek. Her cheeks were flushed and Flora could tell she really loved him. She didn't know if she could say the same for Helia though. Even though he did everything she asked for, feelings from him were never really shown.

"Come on, Flora. We're going to the park now."Krystal said, pulling her out of her train of thought.

Nodding, Flora quietly went to the back of the carriage. All of their 'necessities' for the park were at the back as well, so Flora was pretty cramped up. She didn't complain though. Apart of her was happy to get out of the palace.

After a thirty minute carriage ride, they were finally at the park. Helia exited the carriage first, and then helped Krystal out. Flora then got out with no one's help. And also thanked the driver alone. It seemed like rich people weren't born with manners.

"I have some business to attend to." Krystal said suddenly. "I'll be back soon."

she was about to leave, but then she looked at Flora with dagger-like eyes. "Don't talk to Helia. Don't even look at him."

she then walked off, leaving Helia and Flora alone. Even though she wanted to disobey Krystal, she didn't. Helia kind of 'made her uncomfortable for some unknown reason.

"You know by business, she means the washroom." Helia suddenly said.

Flora looked up at him to discover he was surprisingly tall up close. Flora wasn't a short person, but he seemed to tower over her.

"Really?" She asked. "Why does she have to say it like that?"

"Rich people." He rolled his eyes.

"You talk as if you aren't one." She questioned, curious.

He shrugged and changed the topic. "How old are you?" _What was up with everyone wanting to know her age?_

"Eighteen." She responded awkwardly. "How about you?"

"Nineteen." He then smiled mischievously. "This is good, we can be together since you're an adult."

Flora's eyes narrowed at him, even though her cheeks began to fill with blush. "Stop teasing me." She spoke softly.

"I'm not." He said. "I speak nothing but honest words. Sorry about earlier. I just didn't want Krystal screaming at me, so I lied."

More blush filled her cheeks as she started at him. She didn't know if she could believe him or not. His eyes seemed sincere, but then she remembered the way he said she was just a maid. It was in such a I'm-better-than-you way that she couldn't believe he could think of her as anything other than that. Besides, yesterday he was even surprised a guy would go after a maid.

Thankfully, Flora spotted Krystal walking towards them, allowing her not to respond to Helia. From her smiling face, she hadn't seen them talking. Flora didn't want to spark any drama between the three of them, so it was better to keep their conversations a secret.

"Let's go." Krystal said, once she approached them.

Helia smiled at her as she wrapped her arm around his. Flora awkwardly followed them. As she did she couldn't help but wonder about Helia. It was bizarre how he could go from this fun guy with no restraints to this slave, good-boy the next second. Flora wanted to figure him out.

* * *

"I'm tired."Krystal whined. "Flora, carry me."

Flora's eyed widened. "What?"

"You seriously need hearing aids or something." Krystal rolled her eyes. "I said carry me."

Flora couldn't help but look up at Helia, who had been the boring version of himself as they strolled through the park together. To her surprise, his eyes had widened a bit as they met hers. Flora wasn't sure why he was surprised since she was his girlfriend.

"I'm waiting." Krystal snapped.

Sighing again, Flora crouched down. She jumped on her back, so now Flora was giving her a piggy-back ride. _How fun. _Flora was tired from the long walk and here she was carrying the bratty princess. Being a maid sure was awesome.

"Walk maid." Krystal sneered.

Flora was about to sigh, but she stopped herself. Right now she needed to get this over with. After spending two hours with Krystal, Flora was ready to slam her head against a tree.

She began walking and Helia walked beside her. He looked straight forward as Krystal rambled on and some stupid problem of hers. Flora knew it was wrong for her to stereotype rich people, but Krystal gave her every reason to. She was stupid, arrogant, snobby and rude. From the television shows Flora watched as a child, that was how rich people usually were.

After thirty minutes of walking, Flora grew exhausted. Krystal wasn't heavy, but Flora wasn't very strong. Carrying the princess had taken all the energy out of her, and she was ready to drop. Suddenly, she did. A large rock she hadn't noticed tripped her, and Flora was falling forward along with Krystal. As Flora's face hit the ground, she heard a shriek. Groaning Flora realized Krystal was on top of her, still shrieking.

To her surprise, Helia reached out. "Flora, are you okay?"

"Helia!" Krystal screamed. "Why are you asking her that? She dropped me!"

No one spoke for a second until Krystal broke the silence with another one of her shrieks. "You stupid, clumsy maid! How could you drop me! You're so lucky I didn't get hurt or else I would have fired you!"

Sighing, Flora said: "I'm sorry, Krystal. It was all my fault. But can you please get off of me?" Realizing She was still on top of her.

She huffed and got off of Flora. Flora got up too, but stumbled forward as her knees seemed to buckle. She'd never felt more tired in her life.

Suddenly, she felt someone lift her off the ground. She nearly screamed as she was now being carried bridal style by Helia. To Flora's surprise, he was smiling down at her.

"There's no way you're walking back to the carriage." He smiled.

Flora blushed for some reason as he continued to smile down at her. She didn't know why, but her heartbeat was accelerating.

"Helia!" Krystal looked at him, shock written all over her face. "What are you doing? You should be carrying me!"

"Krystal." Helia said calmly. "Flora is exhausted from all the orders you've given her. Just leave her be for now."

Krystal's face reddened, like tomato reddened. Flora wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, but she soon stormed off. That left Helia and Flora alone.

"You don't have to carry me." Flora spoke up after a while.

"It's fine." Helia said as he started making his way back to the carriage. Flora blushed and looked at the passing trees as they walked through the park. Krystal was long gone by now, probably at the carriage.

Flora looked at Helia's handsomely chiseled face. She didn't get it.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Why can't I?" He asked back.

Flora didn't reply. She didn't reply because she couldn't say it was because she thought he was a jerk. A snobbish, arrogant guy because of the fact he was bron rich. Flora of all people knew that wasn't the right thing to say.

"You know I'm hoping you'd kiss me for doing this though." He said, the same charming smile displayed on his face.

"Ew!" Flora exclaimed, disgusted. "Never!"

Helia laughed. "That sucks. I guess I have to keep trying to impress you."

She rolled her eyes, not unkindly though. "You will never impress me."

he suddenly looked down at her with sincere eyes. In that second she wished he wasn't carrying her because she was now captivated by his eyes.

"You have no idea of what I can do." He smirked.

He winked before looking straight ahead again. Flora was thankful for that because her face had gone pure red by now. This was definintely going to be a more interesting job with Helia here.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

Two weeks had passed. They had been surprisingly quick, but boring. Fora had a lot of jobs in the palace. Jobs that didn't always involve Krystal. It was tiring, but at east it kept her busy and away from Krystal.

Surprisingly, that wasn't the main problem with being a maid nowadays. The maid problem was that Flora didn't have any friends. Mainly because most of the people in the palace were ten years older than her, which meant she was basically alone. She hated it, she was starting to get bored, having no one to talk to. It didn't really help her that Krystal didn't allow her to see Helia, which was understandable after what happened in the park. Apparently Krystal was furious that Helia carried Flora instead of her, so she kept them away from each other. Flora actually started to miss him...

"Flora, come here!" The head maid yelled.

She – Ms. Rose – was the head maid at the palace, she made sure every one did their job and whatnot. She was really annoying. She ordered Flora around as much as Krystal. There were always maids with her, but yet she had to call Flora for every single thing.

Flora walked to the hallway where Ms. Rose was. She was holding a mop and bucket, wearing a smile.

Forcing a smile, Flora asked: "What is it, Ms. Rose?"

"Mop the floor." She said, handing me the mop and bucket. "Down in the main hall."

Flora took the mop from her and left. She didn't care if she lacked manners of saying anything back to her. I had never cleaned so much as I cleaned here in my eighteen years of living, and only two weeks had passed. A part of her was scared for her energy levels at the end of the year.

Flora walked down the long spiraling staircase and into the main hall. To her surprise, Flora saw Helia sitting on a beige couch at the side of the large spectacular hall. A small smile formed on her face, but she soon realized it was better to just ignore him. Krystal wrath was not something Flora wanted to face.

She walked to the back corner of the hallway and began mopping. Her ears burned for some reason. Probably because this was the first time he would see her working like this. That fact disgusted her.

"It's been a while." Flora heard him say.

Without looking up she nodded. "It has."

"Do you need help?"

She shook her head and kept on working. Krystal did actually scare her a lot. In the past two weeks, Flora had seen her throw a couple of tantrums. They were quite terrifying because she threw things around and screamed at the top of her lungs. Flora had found herself wanting to go in fetal position.

After a minute of silence, Flora heard Helia beside her. "Why won't you talk to me?"

She looked at him wide-eyed, surprised, shocked even. "Aren't you scared of.." She looked from left-to-right, then lowered her voice. "Krystal?"

He found that hilarious and began to laugh. Flora felt embarrassed, so she glared at him while he just laughed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized once he calmed down. "Why would I be scared of her? She's a whiny baby who thinks the world revolves around her."

Flora's eyes widened even more. "She happens to be your girlfriend too."

She didn't know why she was defending Krystal. Probably because she was tired of these types of guys. She never understood why someone would be with another person they could talk so awful about. Didn't they care about that person? If not, why be with them?

He simply shrugged, changing the subject to his desire. "You know my offer still stands."

Flora stared at him blankly for a bit, unsure of what he meant. Then it hit her.

"It's still a no from me." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Why?" He asked frowning.

"I don't even know you."

"Sure you do." The charming smile had made it's way back to his handsome face. Flora had to keep her head to in order to stop swooning over it. "I'm Helia."

"Wow, now I can write your autobiography." Flora sighed.

His smile grew as he ran his fingers through his lovely hair. "Fine then, lets get to know each other."

Flora didn't reply for a bit. Honestly, she did want to get to know him. He was a rich guy, but he seemed chill and different. It was bizarre, but it definitely spiked her interest.

She was about to reply, but the same annoying voice rang through the large hallway. "Helia!"

Quickly, Flora went back to work. Thankfully Helia also rushed back to the couch he was seated on moments ago. A small smile fought its way to her face as Helia winked at her the moment Krystal walked into the room.

The first think Krystal did was glare at her. She probably thought Flora was trying to steal her boyfriend from her, even though she wasn't. _At least not intentionally. _Helia was handsome, but Flora's intentions with him were solely friendship related. He was too good for her anyways, so it didn't matter if she wanted more. The thought gave her a sick feeling.

"What are you doing here?" Krystal asked Helia eventually.

"Waiting for you, my princess." He replied with the same smile he flashed Flora only minutes ago.

From the corner of her eye, Flora watched as he got up and pulled her into a hug. It took everything for Flora not to roll her eyes. Just a few minutes ago he was insulting her, and there he was, embracing her like she was the oxygen he needed. Guys were so two-faced at times.

"So, what have you planned for us?" Flora head him ask. She kept her gaze on the floor she was mopping, she had been cleaning the same spot for what felt the fifth time now.

Flora could practically hear Krystal smirk. "Let's go to my room."

Flora's heart sunk, knowing what she meant by that. Her mind was screaming to Helia t reject her offer. But to her disappointment he smirked and said, "Okay, let's go."

pretending to be mopping, Flora listened to them walk away. Her heart felt heavy as they climbed up the stairs. For some reason she hoped Helia was better than that. She didn't know why she was so upset about it either. Flora had been telling herself she felt nothing more than just friendship for Helia.

Sighing, she worked harder. She didn't want to think about Helia. Honestly, she wished she had a friend to take away all these thoughts.

* * *

Flora was all curled up in bed, ready for sleep to consume her. Her eyes felt heavy and her body numb from the hectic day. Right when she started to fall asleep, the door creaked open. Startled, she quickly sat up. No one entered her room without knocking. She felt anxious when a tall figure step towards her. She grabbed her pillow, taking a deep breath in, ready to fire the pillow at the intruder.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

The person didn't reply, causing her nerves to rise. Finally gaining some guts, she threw the pillow to the person with all her strength. It hit the person square in the face, right where she aimed it. A grunt filled the room and she could see the person stumble backwards a little.

"What the hell, Flora." The person hissed.

Flora's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Helia?"

She heard the door shut, and then watched as the lights were turned on. She could see Helia clearly now. He looked the way he did last time they met at midnight – absolutely gorgeous. His smile enhanced his looks, too.

"I wanted to see you." He said quietly, sitting down on the carpet in front of her bed.

Flora rolled her eyes at him, annoyed with him after what he must have done with Krystal. "How could you leave Krystal alone after... doing that?"

"Doing what?" he asked, genuinely looking confused.

"You know... that?"

"What?"

Flora's cheeks reddened. "Hooking up."

Helia stared at her blankly, causing her cheeks to turn even more red. Eventually he burst out laughing. Surprised, she tried to quiet him down, buthe only laughed louder. He even clapped his hands together like a seal. Flora huffed with annoyance. This was so embarrassing.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" He spoke after he calmed down.

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"Okay, okay." Helia grinned. "So you think we did the dirty deed?"

"Yeah, why else would she ask you to come to her room?"

"To pick a dress for the upcoming ball." He replied, shaking his head tiredly.

Flora stared at him, shocked for a second. _I'm an idiot._ Suddenly, she began to laugh. Helia stared at her, shocked as she died with laughter on her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she caught the pillow Helia decided to throw back at her.

"Really?" She asked once she calmed down a bit, placing the pillow beside her.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Apparently I have good fashion taste."

Flora giggled. "Oh my god, I can't believe it."

Helia smiled and shook his head, seeming amused. Flora then yawned tiredly. Her exhaustion levels had increased from her fits of laughter. When Helia had come here, she had forgotten about it. But now her exhaustion was hitting her harder than before.

Helia's eyes softened. "I came here to talk to you because we never finished our conversation earlier. Do you want to know me?"

Flora nodded. After today, she definitely wanted to get to know him more.

He smiled kindly. "Okay, let's save that for another day. You look tired."

"No, It's fine!" A yawn escaped her mouth and his eyes softened up more. She fely angry at herself because she did't want to let him leave.

"Flora, we have more days ahead of us. Get some rest okay? Goodnight sweetheart." He said, a tiny smirk forming on his lips.

Before she could say anything, he got up and left quietly. Flora smiled as she watched him leave. Maybe she wouldn't be so bored anymore.


End file.
